


篮球宝贝

by YOPPI



Category: ALL草
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOPPI/pseuds/YOPPI
Summary: 在线做法，永远不翻车！





	篮球宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> 在线做法，永远不翻车！

      

 

他撑着手肘，咬牙切齿地盯着场边那道漂亮的身影，看他细嫩的手臂搭在那位大名鼎鼎的篮球运动员肩上，手指贴在衣领与脖颈交界，大明星凑得极近，红润小嘴触到男人的耳朵时又轻轻拉开一分距离，两人脸贴脸亲热地说着悄悄话。他脑中轰鸣，甚至分不出半点心思看跑来跑去的选手，盯着大明星的双眼怒火与欲火交织，他不敢相信之前经历的一切，但每一幕生动画面不停冲击着他的每一条神经，漩涡一样使他不停下坠沉溺。

 

他本来无意参与这样一档综艺，毕竟他长得帅，又加上一米九的身高，本就已经是校内风云人物、饱受追捧。某天，他刚刚结束篮球队的常规训练，队里那个可爱娇小的经理捧着手机跑过来，拉着他手臂，仰着红扑扑的小脸，“俊哥!你看！这个综艺好酷！”为了这句话，他报了名，也见到了经理心心念念的大明星。

 

“俊哥，你能不能帮我要峰峰的签名啊？求求你了！”

 

于是他揣着小本子，轻手轻脚缩在大明星休息室门口，酝酿了好一阵，刚要抬手敲门，就听到一声痛苦呻吟，“疼，轻点。”声音又轻又软，勾得他心神一颤，“撒谎，你就喜欢粗暴的。”这个声音低沉多了，但他听不出是谁。仅存不多的理智催他赶紧离开，免得被人看到惹上麻烦，但那些娇声软语带着南方的蒙蒙水汽，软了腿脚，硬了老二。他越靠越近，几乎贴在门板上，大明星呜呜咽咽的哭腔并不很真切，他有些痛恨这该死的隔音，半好不坏，无异隔靴搔痒，恨不能一脚踹开紧锁着的门。

 

“宝贝，搂住脖子抱紧我。”

“干嘛呀，啊！”大明星的呻吟高了几度。

“抱着肏你更爽。”

他听不太清房内的脚步声，但呻吟声却越来越近，门上“砰”的一声吓得他险些出声，应该是那人把怀里的大明星抵在了门上。

 

实木门开始微微晃动，但所幸没有吱砑作响。

“慢点...慢...嗯...”

“什么？没听见。”门晃动稍剧烈了一些，肯定是那人攻势更加凶猛。

“我错了...饶了...我...我再也...不说...了。”

“哦，不行，不放过，得让你这张小骚嘴好好上一课。”

听着这勾魂摄魄的呻吟，门内门外俱是精虫上脑，二十岁血气方刚的大男生，哪里受得住这样的极品，一边贴门偷听，一边撸自己老二。

 

“不要...了，好高，放我...下来，我没...力气了...要掉了。”

“不会掉的，这样是不是肏得更深？嗯?”

“啊...太深了...出...拿出去...”

“又撒谎，咬得这么紧，明明就很想要，这么不乖，罚你今天含着精液睡。”

听到这句，钟俊忍不住低声骂了句“操!”里面立刻停下了动作，“谁？”钟俊没有作声，他本应该转身跑开，但他没有，鬼使神差地站定在门口，门开，对上一张与他一样年轻阳刚的脸，他认出这人是众多选手中的一个，但实在记不起名字了。

 

这人虽然衣衫不整，但一双眼死死盯着他，仗着身高体格挡住大半个门框，像护食的狼狗。两人无言互瞪，没一会儿，大明星喘匀了气，捞了件男人的球衣套在身上，宽荡荡的球衣穿在他身上像裙子，更别提若隐若现的嫣红奶头和衣摆下细直白嫩的长腿。

 

“行了，杵在门口生怕别人看不见吗？先进来再说。”

 

大明星慢慢悠悠走近他，快到他面前却收住脚步，靠在那人身上，纤白双足轻轻踩在宽厚脚背上，“地上凉，给我暖一下。”大明星挽着那人手臂仰头看他，在他掐上自己脸颊时闭上了一双猫儿眼，睫毛颤动，哼哼唧唧的，勾得那人眼底欲火更盛。

 

大明星大半个身子歪在那人身上，篮球球衣松垮垮滑出半个嫩白高挺的胸，小屁股被人揉来捏去，大明星也不在乎，伸着食指在钟俊胸肌腹肌上戳来戳去，“哇哦，挺有料的嘛。”

 

钟俊被他作乱的葱白手指撩得口干舌燥，不自觉吞咽口水来抑制欲望，大明星偏着头看他突起的喉结，勾起嘴角，上前一步，手臂搭上他肩颈，十指在他后脖颈纠缠勾绕，大明星一言不发，只是浅笑着看他，看着他血气上涌，满脸通红，似乎很满意这样的反应，大明星踮起脚，抬着下巴靠近他，粉唇微嘟，朝他喉结轻轻呼气。

 

钟俊登时下身硬挺，感受到这一变化的大明星眼睛骨碌碌一转，勾着他开始轻晃着绕着喉结吹气挑逗。大明星一边捉弄他得趣，一边被身后那人抚摸舐弄，那人顺着后背优美曲线一路舔到腰窝，又嘬又咬，弄得大明星不自觉扭动细软腰肢，扭动间吹气也乱了方寸，时重时轻，时左时右，不时将粉唇小舌蹭过钟俊喉结，惹得室内暧昧情欲一发不可收拾。

 

“想肏我吗？”大明星微微抬眼，问他。

钟俊脑中仿佛几千万颗烟花同时爆裂，他咽下口水，“可以...吗？”

大明星掀起宽大球衣，咬在嘴里，拉起他的手腕，带着他的粗粝大掌抚上自己胸口，用钟俊的大拇指轻压娇嫩奶头，甚至挺起胸，用奶头磨蹭钟俊的掌心。大明星双乳相当可观，像少女的小白兔一样细嫩但手感更加饱满挺实，经过之前的情事，大明星身上薄薄一层香汗，本就销魂蚀骨的触感又添一分淫靡，钟俊只觉得双手越发不听使唤，恨不能揉烂这对骚乳，看是不是藏着奶水。

 

身后的路原看钟俊玩大明星奶子如此得趣，与钟俊交换了个眼神，两人扒下大明星身上唯一蔽体的球衣，一起疼爱大明星的双乳。路原早就跟大明星做过，上手更加熟练细致，湿热口腔裹住奶头又吸又含，舌头打着圈舔弄，不时用牙齿轻咬奶尖，而钟俊第一次面对如此可口的大明星，哪还顾得上什么技巧，只剩简单粗暴，吸舔揉弄毫无章法，惹得大明星又疼又爽。两人各自得趣，可苦了大明星，哪边也受不住，只能软着腰，伸手可怜兮兮地想推开胸前两只禽兽，两人不仅纹丝不动，反而变本加厉，一人捉住一只小手扣住，十指交缠，包得紧紧的。双臂一伸展，迫使大明星双乳挺得更高，更方便了两人动作。

 

两人仿佛上了瘾一般，只顾埋头吸奶舔胸，可怜大明星奶头都要被嘬破了，“别...别再弄了...我受...受不住了”，大明星只好哀哀求饶，“不怪我们，谁让你这奶子这么甜，小奶精。”路原抬起头，从大明星眼尾亲到唇角。

 

“那是不是小屁股痒了？”钟俊也抬起头问。

“嗯...要你进来。”

大明星搭在路原身上，沉下腰，翘起屁股，钟俊大手覆上白嫩嫩的小蜜桃，大明星胯窄臀小，这两个男生又都是篮球队的，一手抓球根本是家常便饭。钟俊伸进手指仔细地扩张明星湿漉漉的蜜穴，手指抽插，淫水粘液随着粗壮指节噗咕作响，煽动情欲。

 

“峰峰领队，你的屁股好小哦，吃得下两根吗？”

“不...不许说。”

“好，不说了，放松，我要进去了。”钟俊握住阳具，贴着大明星又白又软的屁股，前端沾着湿热液体在臀尖画圈，又蹭进臀缝，用臀肉按摩肉棒。钟俊本想像路原一样游刃有余地调戏大明星一番，但两瓣蜜臀裹住肉棒的刹那，钟俊把持不住了，他扶稳大明星，一下子肏了进去。

 

年轻健壮的躯体似乎永远都有用不完的力气，钟俊挺着腰，粗壮阳具一下下楔进大明星体内。大明星屁股小，臀缝也浅，肏得稍深稍狠都会弄疼他，一疼就缩紧小嘴，穴内湿热软肉一下子吸住肉棒，钟俊爽得头皮发麻，像过了电。

 

大明星在性事上从来不肯轻易认输，尤其对着两个二十出头的男生。大明星含着肉棒，一缩一缩的，好像在用蜜穴吮吸肉棒，又不安分地摇着屁股蹭钟俊下体，惹得钟俊差点失守射在小穴深处。男人的自尊受到挑衅，自然要让对方长点记性。钟俊掐住大明星细腰，疯狂抽插，囊袋几乎也要撞进蜜穴，大明星被插得几乎站不住，娇软呻吟也溃不成调。

 

路原也不是什么善茬，大明星越是爽到失态，他越兴奋。路原停下爱抚双乳的手，站起来，一手掐着大明星下巴迫使他仰头，一手握住阳具戳大明星唇边软软的脸颊，把肉棒顶端冒出的粘液蹭在大明星白玉一样莹润细腻的脸蛋上，玩够了之后，路原轻轻撬开大明星的双唇，浅浅捅进半个龟头。大明星不喜欢肉棒的腥臊气味，下意识闭嘴抗拒，可牙关被人掐着，就只能双唇含住龟头，舌尖的抵抗也成了抚慰。路原看着自己的肉棒入侵花一样粉嫩丰润的唇，色心大作，捏着大明星的小脸一股脑地捅了进去。

 

大明星嘴巴真的小，拍戏时经常是塞一口饭腮帮子就鼓鼓的了。路原的肉棒顶到喉口也还有一截没能进到温柔乡里，嘴里的肉棒被湿热小舌舔舐，喉口因为反胃一阵阵收缩，仿佛在贪婪地吮吸肉棒，捅进去的部分和露在外面的部分感觉上的巨大落差更是加剧了口活的快感。

 

身前路原粗暴地顶弄，惹得大明星不自觉收缩小穴，身后钟俊的肏干又带着大明星含得更深，两个年轻球员第一次感受到如此冲顶快感，只恨不能爽死在美人身上。

 

大明星嘴里含着肉棒，只能呜呜咽咽地呻吟，和着肉体交媾的啪啪声响，搅乱了两人的神志，情欲主导身体，使得这场三人的性爱格外狂野。不知道持续了多久，大明星只觉得嘴巴和屁股又酸又麻，跪在软垫上也快要支撑不住，大明星颤着声，“慢...慢点...我...不行...了”，一把小嗓子又软又娇，用嗓过度还带着一丝沙哑，钟俊把大明星抱到沙发上斜躺着，肉棒还不舍得出来，大明星闭着眼轻轻喘，双乳随着起伏颤动，身上一层薄汗在休息室温和灯光下散着莹润的光，看得这两人更加口干舌燥。

 

大明星实在是没力气了，手垂在沙发边，眼睛半睁着，目光迷离。钟俊也不顶他了，肉棒就静静地感受大明星的呼吸，路原倒了杯水，用嘴喥给他，被水润湿的嘴巴本就极度诱人，大明星还伸出小舌头舔了舔，“咔哒”，两人脑中好容易回来的理智再次阵亡。

 

这次两人倒一点也不粗暴了，一个温柔地研磨蜜穴的敏感点，一个用肉棒轻揉粉唇，大明星仰躺着，哼哼唧唧，像只小奶猫。

 

稍一缓过神来，大明星又不安份了，大眼睛一转，抬起手，虚握着手在胸前晃，“喵~”。

 

“猫猫这么乖，是不是应该奖励一下？”路原捏住他的小翘鼻，亲昵地问。

“喵~”大明星眨眨眼，眼尾嫣红。

“奖励猫猫喝牛奶，”钟俊和路原握着肉棒，凑到大明星脸边，撸动几下，大股浓白粘稠的精液射到大明星脸上。

 

“张嘴。”

“伸舌头舔。”

两人看着大明星眯着眼，粉红小舌一点点舔舐嘴边白浊，路原拾起球衣，轻轻盖在大明星身上，钟俊大手轻抚大明星额前柔软发丝，“我们领队又美又骚，不如改当篮球宝贝好不好，小短裙肯定特别适合你。”

“对啊，腿这么细这么白，穿上白丝就更骚了。”

大明星羞红了脸，支支吾吾，“不...不行的...我是你们领队，才不要当什么...篮球宝贝，不许这么叫我！”

“为什么？你不喜欢篮球吗？”

“当然喜欢。”

“你这么喜欢篮球，又是宝贝，可不就是篮球宝贝？”  
 

两人上下亲吻大明星，从指尖到脚背，根本不舍得放开。

“以后还能再做吗？”

“嗯...看你们比赛的表现咯。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

录制进行的十分顺利，场内气氛灼热得似乎能够点燃，中场休息的时间，其他人三五成群，不是解决生理问题就是凑在一起休息，但钟俊仿佛入了定，眼珠都不错地盯着自己的两位领队，前两日还在他身下娇喘连连的峰峰领队，此刻跪在长椅上，大半个娇软身躯挂在高大男人背上，一只手臂勾着男人脖颈，另一只手环过男人大半肩膀搭在自己手上，软软的垂着，柔若无骨。离得并不算近，但钟俊仍能听见峰峰领队故意的东北口音“大伦zhi！大伦zhi！”

 

讨厌的东北人，钟俊冒着酸气腹诽，又看峰峰领队在“大伦zhi”面前笑得乖乖，一双猫儿眼眯起来，连猫弧都大方地露给男人看，钟俊更不是滋味了，明明那天那么熟练地勾引他，在这人面前怎么这么乖巧可爱，不是挂在男人身上就是挎着他，更别提频繁的亲热拥抱，钟俊这坛子老醋都要酸得冒泡了，一抬眼，场对面路原站在几个球员身边，看似在闲聊，但一双眼也死死地盯着两位领队。钟俊对路原也没什么好气，毕竟同样是球员，凭什么这人比他更早一步吃掉大明星。

 

这边钟俊一个头两边酸，一个不注意，两位领队搂搂抱抱的走远了，他赶紧跟上，做贼一样，蹑手蹑脚跟在后面，看那两人随便摸了个没人的房间就闪了进去，大明星勾起脚轻关上门，钟俊赶紧凑近，侧身俯在门前，门还没落锁，就听见男人低着嗓子，“我表现这么好，是不是得给我奖励？”峰峰领队小声嗔怒，“你讨厌死了，又不是球员，要什么奖励！你轻点嘛，万一留下印子被人看到怎么办？”

 

“怕什么，我不是你男朋友吗？亲我小女朋友天经地义。”

“呸！不要脸，谁是你女朋友！还有，你说谁小？”

“那现在谁搁我怀里软得和个小棉花一样，啊？”

“你烦死了，我两米巨汉，鱼柱本柱好吗！”

“好，你两米。”

“你这人怎，唔！唔...嗯...嗯...”

 

钟俊听着这两人你来我往打情骂俏，又听到峰峰领队被人堵住唇呜呜嗯嗯，几乎快用尽全力抑制自己踹门抢人的冲动，刚要使坏敲门，门里响起峰峰领队的娇软恳求。

 

“别...别碰那里。”

“怕啥，你穿着打底看不出来。”

“不要，每次肿起来磨得又痒又疼。”

“我看你就是故意的，小浪货，屁股撅起来点。”

 

门里窸窸窣窣一阵，男人扒了大明星的短裤，一把抱起，大掌攥住纤细脚踝细细摩挲，顺着小腿一路揉捏，大明星怕痒，不自觉夹紧了大腿，男人大手用力掰开，在大腿内侧揉掐，又埋下头，细细用舌头舔他腿根嫩肉，嘬咬出一个个小草莓，有时用力过了，大明星不自觉拔高呻吟音调，又怕人发觉立刻用手捂嘴。

 

听不到软乎乎甜丝丝的叫床声，男人有些不高兴，扯下他早上亲手给大明星穿上的白色蕾丝小内裤，凑近大明星干净粉嫩的私处，用鼻尖磨蹭大明星的会阴和圆润的小囊，看大明星两颗兔牙还在咬着下唇，拼命抑制呻吟，男人干脆张嘴含住两颗小球，不住用舌头舔舐，还坏心眼地朝大明星私处吹气，惹得大明星愈发空虚，软成三月春水，也无力捂住娇喘，哼哼着要男人肉棒插进去。

 

“不行，马上就开始下半场了，肏不完你。”

“嗯...”大明星搂着人撒娇，“进来嘛...要大鸡巴弟弟肏我。”

“峰峰宝贝，你可真是...要命。还有十五分钟，我可射不了，我给你点别的止止痒，好不？”

“什么呀，不许...太过分。”

 

男人一把架起大明星一双长腿，分得更开，露出大明星的蜜穴，这可爱的小地方正因为空虚一张一合翕缩着，湿乎乎的，男人伸进手指扩张，湿热嫩肉紧密裹挟，男人胯间又硬了几分。粗壮指节抽插搅动，噗咕噗咕，发出淫靡响声。

 

大明星深陷情欲，香汗淋漓，奶白小脸蒸腾起粉霞，看得人恨不能一口吞掉他。扩张之后，男人从口袋掏出一个五六公分的圆长物体，外壳上竟有十几根软软的细短凸起，像个果冻做的刺猬，一点点送进大明星蜜穴，软刺从穴口一路戳进体内，这小玩意底端一条细线连着一个活环，男人把东西塞进去之后，拉开环，套紧大明星玉茎根部，大明星蜜穴刺痛，嫩肉下意识收缩抗拒，却带着这东西在体内颤动，连玉茎也被玩弄，弄得大明星进退两难，呻吟声里甚至带着哭腔，好不可怜。

 

男人拍拍大明星的小屁股，又亲了亲粉嫩的玉茎，给大明星穿上小内裤和衣服，一手搂着他轻拍安慰，一手整理他额前散乱的发丝。

 

等到大明星差不多平复了呼吸，也到了回场的时间。钟俊听着动静，赶忙躲进旁边过道隐住自己身影，男人搂着大明星离开了房间，慢慢朝演播室走，没走多远，勾着唇角回头看了一眼，将大明星搂的更紧了。

 

回到场上，继续录制。

大明星后穴含着个作乱的玩意，虽不至于阻碍他活动，但他一举一动都带上了一丝说不清道不明的诱惑。大明星站在场边，突然飞过来一个篮球，他匆忙跳开，动作幅度有些大，扯动那物蹭过敏感点，他腰一软，险些没站稳，身后一个球员眼疾手快地扶住他的腰，大明星转身笑着谢他，突然蜜穴里那物疯狂颤动，下半身酥麻难忍，大明星险些叫出声，撑着腰堪堪站稳，眼睛越过半个场子看到坏笑的另一个领队。大明星又羞又怒，很想跑过去锤他两下，但是腰软腿软，只好从场边慢慢蹭着走，好不容易走到那人面前，实在没了力气，男人也挺识相，一手关了震动，一手不动声色地扶住大明星。

 

大明星刚坐下，男人健壮手臂就环住他身子，几乎将他揉进怀里，贴上他耳朵，“以后再跟别的男人拉拉扯扯，我就直接开最大，记住了吗？”大明星抬眼瞪他，腮帮子都气得鼓鼓的，可惜他长得太甜，又加上双颊潮红未退，在男人眼里只余欲求不满的娇嗔。

 

“别急，录完节目一定喂饱你，别拿这种眼神看我，太欠肏。”

“喂！注意点！”大明星几乎想缝住他的嘴, “流氓！”

“那你愿不愿意？”

“切！”

“那就是愿意了，夹紧小屁股等着。”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

那男人果然说到做到，录制一结束就搂住大明星，半推半扯地把他带到场下，一看四下无人，一把扛起大明星就走。大明星人还是懵的，等到在男人肩上被硬实的肌肉硌清醒了，一下子涨红了脸，埋在男人肩窝又锤又咬，两腿也可劲儿扑腾，“你放我下来！会被人看到的！”

 

男人左臂一紧，锁住大明星双腿，扬起右手，照着大明星的小屁股狠狠打了一巴掌。大明星不扑腾了，安安分分窝在男人肩头。男人步子大，颠得他一直闷哼，或许是这样乖巧的模样让男人很愉快，一边走还一边给大明星揉有些肿痛的屁股，动作轻柔，与他的大掌有些突兀。

 

进了大明星的休息室，男人一眼就看到桌上放着的粉色礼盒，他握住大明星的腰肢，稳稳地将人放在桌上，拆开礼盒——竟然是一套女学生的制服。男人先是翻来翻去检查了几遍，没发现什么异样，便嘿嘿笑着往大明星身上靠，手里抻着那套衣服往大明星身上比划。

 

大明星想起那天两个球员的话，心头一紧，又想起那天被肏到喵喵叫，从鼻尖红到耳尖。可男人偏偏不放过他，已经要上手扒他衣服了。大明星推推阻阻不愿穿，动作间弄掉了礼盒，藏在盒底的一张卡片掉了出来，男人一把捡起，越看脸色越黑，将卡片递到大明星面前，“这啥？”

 

大明星接过来，字数不多，但写得很大胆，先回味了一番大明星的滋味，又惋惜没能单独肏他一次，最后说希望大明星能说到做到，穿上这身衣服等着他。

 

大明星从不属于某个人，也不打算绑定谁，面前这男人只是现在比较合他心意，自然，也没什么好向他隐瞒的。

 

“之前的两个球员，我觉得挺不错的，你看，果然发挥得很好吧。”大明星还是笑，像只小狐狸。

 

“你可真行。”

“生什么气嘛，本来就是你情我愿的事，善良一点。”

“……”

 

竟然拿他的话来怼他，男人本来酸得就能闻见味儿了，这下子简直是酸辣的了。可他一个东北老爷们儿，受不了这又酸又辣的滋味儿。

 

“行啊，自己换上。”把衣服塞到大明星怀里，男人后撤一步倚在沙发背上。大明星扭着就要从桌上下来，被男人摁住，“就这么换。”

 

大明星瞪了他一眼，开始脱衣服。他一向惜肉如金，从打底到外套好几层，男人本来还觉得饱不了眼福有些可惜，现在看来，倒是更有情趣。

 

大明星也不甘示弱，你要玩我就陪你玩。从厚厚的外套开始，手虚虚捏住衣袖，往下褪了一分，只露出半截雪白胳臂就不动了，拎着衣服呼扇呼扇。他裹得严实，上身只露出一小截肌肤，却更加诱人。看着男人盯着他胳臂的急色眼神，却又偏偏环抱着手臂假装淡定，大明星唇角一勾。

 

慢慢褪下外套，大明星捏住身上单薄的T恤，扭腰摆臀，将T恤和打底一并脱下，雪白细嫩的上身完全的暴露在男人侵略的目光下。男人低着嗓子，“接着脱。”

 

这桌子不算矮小，大明星又几乎被男人放在了桌子中央，所以就算仗着自己的大长腿也只能脚尖着地，难以用力，裤子自然不好脱。正当大明星艰难扭动蹭下裤子的时候，男人忽然一手握住他脚踝，托着大明星双足，将他小腿也放上了桌，人蜷成一小团，完全的暴露出大腿根的景色。

 

男人看入了迷，脑中浮现出第一次和大明星做爱的情景——他傻愣愣站着，空荡荡的休息室只有他们两人，大明星没骨头似的歪在沙发上，腰下垫着个抱枕，更方便了他的淫糜动作。大明星双腿大开，一手揉捏乳肉，一手伸进幽深蜜穴抽插，丰润下唇被牙齿轻轻咬住，但还是抑不住细碎呻吟，爽到连脚尖都蜷缩起来。男人完全懵了，大明星虽然长相甜美，整个人哪儿都软软的，但因为高贵冷艳的气质，在大众眼中的形象一直是国民男神，怎么会——“你愣在那儿干什么呀！”

 

娇嗔入耳，男人才稍醒过神，定了定睛，大明星蹙着眉头嘟嘴瞪他的可爱神情又让他心脏噗通乱蹦，只觉脑中仿佛千万烟花炸裂，炸得他飘飘然，直到大明星痛呼出声，他才发现自己的手已在粗暴地玩弄大明星湿乎乎的下体。

 

“你轻点，我疼。”大明星嘟着嘴怨他，手却拉住男人大掌，引导着他放轻力道。男人摸着大明星那双婴孩般细嫩的手，恨不能含进嘴里细细嘬匝，但胯间凶器急不可待，男人一把反攥住小手，覆在手背，握着大明星小手撸动自己的性器。男人长得五大三粗，性器自然也随主人，柱身粗壮，青筋凸起，看得大明星不自觉咽了一下口水。两手都被男人放在性器上，蚌肉一样丰润的手心紧紧裹着丑陋的大肉棒不停磨擦，不一会儿就把大明星手心磨得发红，“好累，怎么还不出来。”

 

大明星手酸的厉害，干脆撒开手，翻身骑到男人身上，拿小屁股蹭男人粗挺下体，双乳也随着动作上下晃动，“进来嘛，我想要。”

 

男人攥住不听话的小屁股，掰开臀瓣，性器抵住穴口，狠狠捅了进去。

 

到最后，除了大明星销魂蚀骨的滋味，最牵动男人心的就是大明星被肏到害羞的潮红双颊——正如现在穿好了短裙白丝的大明星。本来这种情趣并不会让大明星如此害羞，但男人毫不掩饰的视奸目光以及眼底满满的情欲让大明星有些又喜又怕——这是一个身强体壮的篮球国家队运动员，是个很轻松就能肏坏他的男人。

 

大明星隐隐期待着男人的攻势，不自觉将短裙一边掀的更高，慢慢露出大腿根，可男人似乎很沉得住气，只是盯着他，大明星有些不高兴，却并不知道男人早已被醋泡透了——毛都没长齐的小屁孩儿，还敢偷偷摸摸搞这些玩意儿！又觉得眼前人太招人，自己傻不愣登的玩不过，咋把人留住？！

 

男人越想越酸，恨不能挨个对比笔迹把人揪出来。大明星看他不动弹，自己还大张着腿等他，张嘴就想激他，“你到底行不行？不行起开，我换人！”

 

男人本来就够酸了，一听这话，简直醋海决堤，一把将大明星推倒在桌面上，性器如凶刃般破开紧致穴口，在大明星甬道横冲直撞。大明星体内还有个他亲手放进去的小玩意，被性器顶的更深，弄的大明星几乎哭出声。

 

男人体魄强健，腰力更是了得，打桩机一样一下下楔进大明星体内，力度大到极沉的桌子都有些移位。

 

男人正干得起劲，门口忽然传来脚步声，然后门上几声轻敲，“峰哥，我们买了冰激凌，你要吃吗？”

 

男人好像想到什么，勾起嘴角笑了。清了清嗓子，对着门外喊，“知道了，你连我的一块放那就行。”“哎？郭哥？哦哦，我知道了。”

 

听着小助理走远，男人开门将冰激凌拿进来，打开盒子，香草、草莓、抹茶各四只，蛋筒小巧可爱，盒内有冰，保存的相当好。

 

“下午你不是说奶头肿了吗？正好给你冰敷消消肿。”男人拿出两支香草冰激凌，隔着白衬衫倒扣在大明星双乳上，冰得大明星一哆嗦。

 

男人右手掐住大明星两手手腕，抻起他身子，迫使大明星挺起胸，伏在大明星胸前舔吸咬弄。隔着衣料舔弄本就让大明星酥麻难耐，又加上冰凉滑腻的冰激凌和火热舌头的交错攻击，大明星乳头涨痛，低头又看到满是米白色奶油，恍惚间竟感觉自己真的如产妇般泌出奶水了。

 

男人得了趣，又取出一支草莓味的，撩开大明星下身短裙，将冰激凌涂在粉嫩玉茎上，津津有味的舔吃起来。

 

“心肝儿，你咋这么甜？”

“长的又奶又甜，吃起来也奶甜奶甜的。”

 

大明星呜呜摇头，“闭嘴，不许说了。”

“那我不说，你说，你说我行不行？啊？”

“到、底、行、不、行？”男人使坏，每说一个字都卯足劲往蜜穴深处顶，又转又磨，惹得大明星哭着求饶。

“我错了，唔…你最…厉害了，我…我不行了…要…”

 

男人看着大明星抱着自己，简直像块年糕又软又粘，再不复刚才娇纵任性的模样，一把小嗓子都喊哑了，心生怜惜，便深深吻住大明星，舌尖交缠，性器也安安分分裹在湿热嫩肉里。

 

直到大明星快喘不过气，男人才恋恋不舍地放开，大明星歪着头看他，潮红满面，呼吸还没平复，猫儿一样的大眼里蓄满雾气，就那么柔柔地看他，看得男人险些把持不住，但为了大明星身体，还是咬牙忍住，打算拔出性器。

 

“不许出去，射进来，我要。”

 

男人脑中维持理智的可怜细弦啪一下彻底断了。

 

握住大明星细腰，一阵猛烈抽插，粘稠精液一股股射进大明星身体深处。

 

大明星身上的制服早已又湿又黏，奶头红肿激凸，在白衬衫下若隐若现，粉红短裙盖不住下身春色，就连白色丝袜都被男人撕坏了。

 

大明星双瞳涣散，爽到失神，软哒哒躺在桌上，一双长腿连踩地的力气都没有了。两手轻覆小腹，沉沉的睡着了。


End file.
